


Broken Bindings

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Books, F/M, Gen, Library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Belle is reading in the castle library when the binding on her book falls apart. She asks Rumplestiltskin to fix it with magic, but he has a different idea.





	

Belle was sitting in the library reading a book when the binding came apart, and the pages fell out. She sighed despondently at the tome. It was an antique book, and she'd tried to be extra careful as she handled it. Rumplestiltskin suddenly appeared in the library in a crimson haze of smoke.

"Rumple, what are you doing here?" She inquired.

"I was coming to fetch you to make my afternoon tea, dearie," he responded.

"Can you fix this?" She inquired, holding out the ratty tome to him.

He plucked the book out of her hand to examine it, running his talons intricately over the loose binding. "Yes, I'll go get some tape and have it back to you by this afternoon."

"Why don't you just use your magic to mend it?" She questioned him with a furrowed brow.

He turned to her and shrugged. "Why would I use magic when I have a perfectly good roll of tape downstairs?Don't you know all magic comes with a price, dearie!?"He remarked with an impish giggle.

Belle scratched her head in puzzlement. Who knew that the almighty Dark One would refuse to use his magic on such a mundane task.


End file.
